1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of optical recording media having continuous basic recording units, and more particularly, to a recording medium for storing linking type information which indicates whether a linking scheme applies to an area immediately after a defective area and a method of processing a defective area using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since basic recording units of a digital versatile disc-rewritable (DVD-RW) and a digital versatile-recordable (DVD-R) are positioned continuously, contrary to those of a DVD-Random Access Memory (DVD-RAM) which are divided by physical identifier (PID) areas or buffer fields (extra areas allocated to correspond to a requirement for controlling a spindle motor accurately), it is required that a recording-start point of each basic unit in a DVD-RW is precisely located. The basic recording unit of the DVD-RAM can be a sector and the basic recording unit of the DVD-RW can be an error correction code (ECC) block.
Since the basic recording units of the DVD-R and the DVD-RW, which have the same physical formats, are positioned continuously as described above, for an incremental recording mode, that is, the mode in which data transmission is momentarily discontinued or new data is recorded following the previous data, the DVD-R and the DVD-RW use a linking scheme in which a predetermined number of bytes (for example, 3 bytes) of a next recording-start point are allocated as a linking area. In addition, there are two linking area sizes which are applied in incremental recording; 2 kilobytes and 32 kilobytes.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating the linking scheme which occurs in the general incremental recording mode, and shows old data 4, the 32-kilobyte linking area 2 and new data 7. Referring to FIG. 1, when recording of old data 4 is completed without filling up the basic recording unit (the ECC block unit in FIG.1), padding data 5 is recorded from the remaining portion of the basic recording unit, where no data is recorded, to a first sector after a sync mark 1. Recording of the new user data 7 begins after recording linking data 6 in the 32-kilobyte linking area 2 for the incremental recording.
In the case of DVD-RW, when a defective area is registered in a defective area list which is registered in a recording management data (RMD) area, the DVD-RW uses a restricted overwrite recording mode along with the linking scheme similar to the incremental recording mode when recording actual user data after the registered defective area. Therefore, the current DVD-RW specification only applies a linking scheme for the incremental recording mode and the restricted overwrite recording mode. The DVD-RW specification does not define specific linking schemes for processing a defective area, such as defining a linking area after a defective area.